All my Love to you
by Bishimimou
Summary: Konoka and Setsuna get invited to Eva's resort... "ITS A TRAP?" oneshot KonoSetsu. Humor/Romance/Drama... All my favorite Genre's in one... Mmm


**AN**: Welly well well… I don't own Negima, I'm sure that you guys know this by now, and I want you to know that no this isn't for Konoka's birthday… it just happens to be centered around it. I wrote it when I was bored in government and math… I hope you like it, r&r if you will, I accept everything, and take in very carefully all constructive criticism I may get. Enjoy!

-------------------------x-x-x-x-x-x

**_All my Love, to you…_**

Often, I watch her. Be it in class, training—whatever, I keep a watchful eye on her, my archangel. She's quiet and secluded, but recently, she's become more relaxed with talking to me, as well as not watching what she says as often as she once did.

Another thing I've noticed is her touch, it's very cautious… as though she's holding something very fragile, like sheets of lead foil or very thin glass. Anytime I hold her hand, or grab her arm, she holds it back very carefully, and constantly checks to make sure I have not broken as she sits with me.

I noticed, generally, I am much rougher with her. I grab her arm with a tight grip. Once, I tried to hold her arms around me as tightly as I want her too; her expression was sad as she asked me to stop.

I did, worried that I'd hurt her feelings, but she apologized, wrapping her arms around me her cautious way. Warmth enveloped me as her warm skin brushed across mine when our arms touched.

"Secchan," I said and turned in her embrace to look up at her.

She smiled down at me carefully, like all of her other actions toward me. Though she may've changed; it wasn't as much as I'd hoped. A light brush of lips against my forehead made the two of us blush within our own little world, smiling like idiots the whole time.

"Hey, Sakurazaki." We heard as the door handle rattled. We quickly jumped apart, though I kept my tight grip on her hand as Kazumi walked into the room.

"Konoka, you're here too! Good, Eva-chan wants to see you guys!" she said before turning to leave: the shortest visit I've ever had from Asakura Kazumi… I didn't know she played messenger for Eva…

I giggled slightly as I felt my blush wear off, and I began walking forward.

"Lets go then, Secchan!" I said pulling my archangel along behind me. She stammered an 'okay' and walked behind me, always giving my arm enough slack for her cautious nature toward me.

When we got to Eva's house, a note was left for us to meet her at her resort, so the two of us made our way to the back of her house into the room that harbored a large glass sphere on a pillar that contained a very detailed replica-looking building.

We stepped on the glyph that transferred us into said replica, and we were greeted to a dark, cool night. We walked like we normally do, to Eva-chan's quarters to see her.

"You're birthday's tomorrow, right?" she asked me with a hint of a grin. I smiled and nodded in the affirmative.

"Great!" she exclaimed getting up from her chair. I was confused: why was she so happy? "You and girly here are to use my resort! I'll see you in a few days…" she said waving us off.

"Wait, Eva-chan!" I called, but she was gone. "What was that all about?" I asked Secchan, she shrugged, confused on the matter as well.

"I guess we should make the most of it." She said, I blushed; dirty thoughts ran through my mind.

'_What would Secchan do if she knew I thought like a dirty old man?_' I mused to myself.

"Kono-chan, what do you wanna do?" Secchan asked, a light blush covered her face.

"It's night time, so I guess we could get some rest." She offered. I was already tired from my day's activities, so I was more than happy to oblige. We waved and went out separate ways, only to be reunited again by a curious circumstance…

"Secchan?" I asked seeing her in the hall moments later.

"Uh… all of the rooms say 'out of service'?" she said, pointing at a near by room where I could seen a sign.

"I found a room that wasn't." I began, "But it was uncomfortably big for a singular person, so I tried looking for a better one." I explained.

"I believe, we've been set up." Secchan said with a firm voice; I giggled at her bluntness.

"I guess we have no choice then, we have to share a room!" I said with a smile at my wonderful archangel that I now had all to myself. She followed me to the room and blushed deeply when she saw there was only one bed.

"I'll sleep on the floor!" she offered. I grabbed her hand the way I do and gave her a stern look.

"There's no reason we can't lay together, Secchan!" I said holding up a finger, trying to get my point across.

"B-but!" she said, pleading. I shook my head.

"Come on, it's chilly here anyway! It's a nice way to keep warm." I said, hugging close to her with a grin.

She sighed with exasperated force, and I knew that she'd been defeated. I was the only person to ever win over her as such.

"Fine." She said, and walked carefully with me over to the bed. "Oh, look… Clothes have been laid out for us, how convenient." she said with heavy sarcasm, grabbing the darker colored of the two. "I'll be back in a minute." She said leaving me to dress alone.

A minute or two passed, and I heard her walking back down the hall. "I brought you something to drink. Eva, Asuna—Everyone refuses to answer their cell, by the way!" she said tossing her own cell to the tabletop.

I couldn't help but smile at her cell phone comment. "It's a trap!" I whispered with that smile still on my face; Secchan rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Apparently." She said, running her hand over her face.

"Well," I began, "Lets just rest a bit now. Then we'll think about that later." I said crawling into the large bed, lifting the blankets left behind for my archangel to get under. Secchan blushed, hesitating as I said patiently waiting for her.

"Come on!" I urged, patting the empty cool spot next to me. Secchan seemed to mentally battle for a moment, then finally got into bed with me. I instantly curledf up next to her, and she stiffened to my un-yielding touch.

We lay for a moment until I decided to break the uncomfortable silence. "Secchan," I muttered, rubbing my cheek against her arm.

"Hmmm?" She hummed, relaxing a bit.

I thought about what I was going to say next, a blush hotter than anything I've ever felt heated my visage.

"Well… I'm turning twenty tomorrow…" I began, her fingers carefully slid through my hair, trying to coax me into the slumber that I was hesitant of.

"Mhm." She hummed again; I could tell that she didn't want to start an involved conversation.

"Well… Gramps, he thinks I should be married by, at the oldest, twenty-one. I just wanted you to know before I couldn't tell you any more…" I was hesitant about finishing. I was sure our feelings were the same for each other, but as they say: love makes one blind.

"Tell me what?" she finally mumbled after my silence took over; she shifted to look at my face, her own was an expression was that of curiosity.

"Secchan," I began, and quickly closed my eyes to metaphorically 'jump' off the precipice I'd been teetering on recently. "I love you so much!" I said, though a very quiet whisper for only us to hear came out, I pushed as much passion and love I could fit into it.

I opened my eyes to see her reaction: a deep blush burned through the dark and she looked really confused.

"But, but it's okay if you don't feel the same, I mean—" I began stammering out anything that came to mind, probably babbling incoherently. "It's just—mmph!"

Lips

I was cut off by the softest, most cautious kiss, my second ever, but this one was so full of everything and more than I was feeling at this moment. She shifted back away from me with a shy smile, and a lighter blush covered her face.

"Sorry, " she said after a moment, "I just wanted you to hear me tell you: I love you too; I have, for longer than I can remember." She told me, my archangel, as she ran a careful hand from my bangs down my cheek, eventually reaching my neck.

Her gesture made me shiver slightly, and a feeling completely alien to me overwhelmed my senses; without even comprehending what I was doing, I began smothering my beautiful angel with rough passionate kisses.

"Kono-chan!" Secchan said sternly, shifting on top of me before I could grasp the situation at hand.

"Secchan?" I asked, not knowing what I'd done to cause the expression of pain to be so apparent across her features.

"I can't do this!" She said, pinning down one of my hands that hadn't given up, more harshly than she normally held me.

"Why?" I asked; mfy heart began a marathon as she told me it was impossible.

"I don't want to hurt you. Why do you think I'm always so careful?" those onix eyes of hers burned with pain and sadness much more than ever before. My mind raced almost as fast as my heart, trying to think of a reason she was saying this.

"I don't care!" I finally said, louder than I usually talked with her. My brows furrowed, as her expression did not change. "Can't you see, I want you with me. I want to be with you, like this!" I said, trying to plead with her.

Her expression hardened with anger more than sadness now, and a slight glimmer of fear flew through her eyes.

"Fine, You want this so much, I don't see how I can stop you." She said, leaning down to capture my lips. At this my heart began to sprint faster as my mind stopped and nothing mattered anymore. This was my reward for waiting so long, alone with her for a night I would never forget.

Her kisses were rough as she kissed my lips again, not even asking for passage to my tongue, though I wouldn't have cared anyway. As she pulled away, I was gasping for air, running out of it from the intense kiss we just shared and she continued to kiss down to my neck, her hand unclasping the buttons on my shirt.

'_This is happening, it really is!_' I thought as my shirt flew open and her hard kisses were now down to my collarbone. She placed her hand on my stomach roughly, which caused me to gasp in pain.

All of the sudden—nothing; she stopped all movement, and looked up at me. The sadness that filled her features caused my heart to stop, my stomach to sink and my throat to knot.

After a moment, she swiftly got off of me, and turned her back to me.

"Sorry." She spoke softly; it was a struggle for me to even hear her. She turned quickly toward me and bent down, planting one of those careful kisses across my slightly parted lips, then did a 180, and walked quickly out of the room.

I sat up, and pulled my shirt closed, worry washed over me like it had never done so before. I got up quickly and walked out of the room to find my angel that I'd hurt so badly.

I wondered around the large resort for a while, searching for my Secchan; my heart tightened more every minute that passed without her being found.

"**Secchan!**" I shouted loudly, tears now welling up in my eyes as I collapsed to my knees on the floor. "Secchan… Secchan" I said over and over again, covering my face, trying to keep my anguish within my being. If she found me, I didn't want my Secchan to see me like this.

After a long moment of lying on the ground, crying, I became overly tired. I was close to unconscious when I heard a light padding of feet on the ground; I tried desperately to wake up but the unconscious pulled me under before I could stop it from happening.

When I woke up, a bright light shone on me and I was in _my _bed. "What?" I whispered to myself, not aware I was going to be answered.

"I brought you home. I'm sorry… I was not a great person to you last night." Secchan's velvety voice soothed me.

"I was stupid, it's my fault!" I cried grabbing at her waist, now that she'd sat down on my bed. A small laugh made me look up: Setsuna's face was stained with traces of tears and worry… but she was smiling at me now, and that made my lips turn upward into a grin.

"Happy Birthday, my love." She said to me and gave me another light cautious kiss, and cupped her hand around my neck. "I'm sorry for those." She said.

"What?" I asked, really confused. She rubbed a thumb over one part of my neck, then a look of recognition sparkled in her eyes.

"Here," she said, moving her other hand down and lifted the hem of my shirt just enough to let me see a dark bruise that marred my stomach.

'_Wha?_' I thought, running my hand over it lightly, until I remembered what happened. "No, it's fine… I-I just wish that I hadn't pushed you." I said leaning into the hand that kept its place on my neck.

"No, I should've held back." She said, looking down to inspect the bruise closer, then kissed it lightly. I blushed, and giggled.

"Well, you still haven't given me a birthday present…" I said, trying to copy the tone Paru or Kazumi ufsed when they were suggesting something _more_ than was said. Secchan blushed deeply, and came up to my face.

"I guess we'll have to fix that." She said with a soft smile as she captured my lips and carefully laid me back down on my bed, moving her hand off of my neck to support her above me.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x----

Needless to say, it was indeed the best gift that I'd ever gotten from her until then.

End.


End file.
